Robin's Tears (FRobin)
by aimee-cakes301
Summary: Robin's past rushes to her memory, eyes full of tears, who's there to comfort her? A short fanic of my favorite ship in One Piece. FRobin


Robin sobbed silently into her pillow, not wanting to wake the red-haired navigator who was sleeping peacefully.

Her past sometimes rushed back into her memory intensely, causing her to feel extreme anxiety. Tonight was one of those nights.

The constant running, being captured and then more running. People pretending to be kind but then trying to sell her off. It wasn't her fault where she was born, that she craved knowledge, that she loved history. Her mind even as a child was always buzzing with thoughts and ideas. She used to imagine what the Void Century would be like.

 _Where there pirates then? Were there magics? When were the first Devil-Fruits discovered?_

 _Why were people so afraid of the past? What could have possibly happened that would make the World Government go to such extremes to cover up such a past? To completely destroy and demolish a whole country with innocents still there? To blow up the ship of regular citizens just in case there was an archaeologist aboard the ship?_

These thoughts constantly racked her brain.

 _Why would they chase a child to the ends of the earth for some weapon? And then to just have her locked up forever, or even killed. To destroy the remains of precious history?_

 _Why would they ruin her life? To be in constant fear from the age of eight? Why? How? Why!_

 ** _Why would they ruin my life?_**

Although she was truly happy where she was now, the pain was still there.

Her tears had soaked her pillow and face. She decided she needed some air, she couldn't pretend to be asleep anymore. Robin pulled a spare blanket around her body and headed for the door, taking special care not to make a noise.

 _I must always be quiet_... Another thing she picked up while she was on the run. She never stayed with people more than a two days, she would gather as much food and supplies as she could and sneak away like a thief in the night.

The air was warm and comforting, but she still felt anxious.

 _I'm safe now_. She had to repeat over and over to herself, willing herself to believe it.

 ** _Safe, I am safe._**

She made it to the rail of the Sunny, standing in silence she watched the gentle waves as they lapped over each other.

"It's beautiful at night when the kids are in bed, isn't it?"

She wiped her tears away and turned to see Franky standing there, smiling. His cyborg body was almost towering over her, but not in a frightful way, in a comforting Franky way.

"You've been crying again?" He looked concerned with a frown on his face. "The thoughts again huh?"

She looked away, not wanting to talk about it.

"Robin..."

Before she could stop herself, the tears flowed again.

"I-" She choked up, feeling weak to show such emotions. "I can never escape them..."

He placed his robotic hand on her back, as if to comfort her. "I wish I could take them away... I hate to see such a SUPER lady be upset like this."

"How could you do such a thing?" She sobbed into the blanket. "Nothing can help or heal the mind... I... I sometimes wish I died with the rest of my people, just to escape..."

"Shut up Robin." He said sternly. "I don't want to ever hear that come out of your mouth again, you got it? Are you that unhappy with us?"

She looked up at him, so surprised at his tone of voice. He had never talked to her like that, it took her off guard.

"Don't you remember what I said while we were on the Sea Train? The day we first met?" He searched her eyes.

"Of course... I am happy here, I truly am…" She looked down, feeling ashamed. "I'm sorry."

"Good." Franky placed his arms around her and hugged her tightly.

Robin was a little taken back by this action, but she welcomed the comfort and hugged him back, breathing in his Franky scent.

"I care about you Robin, the whole crew does. So don't be saying such ridiculous things. What would we do without you around here?"

She said nothing and hugged him tighter, listening to his heart beat steadily. It was the most comforting sound in the world to her at this moment.

Her tears finally stopped and he pulled away, looking down at her. His hands her on her shoulders.

She looking into his dark eyes and he searched hers intensely.

"You can always come talk to me, you know that, right? Day or night, even if I'm sleeping. Wake me up, I won't mind, honest."

She nodded her head as her heart warmed. "Talking is hard for me..." She admitted.

"I know, but I'm a patient man." He winked, making her smile. "There's that beautiful smile..."

Franky smiled down at her, her fears and anxiety disappearing.

"How do you do that..?" She asked quietly.

"Do what?" He looked a little confused.

"Make me feel so much better after one hug and a little talk?"

"Because I'm SUPER remember?" He joked.

"How could I forget?" She joked, her cheeks warm.

"Well I'm glad my work here is done." He smiled softly and turned to walk away.

"Wait- Franky!" She said after him.

He turned back to her.

"Can you stay with me for a little while longer? We don't have to talk but I just don't want to be alone..." She trailed off.

"Of course..." He came and stood with her, placing his hand open next to her.

She held it softly as they stood in each other's presence.

"I will always be around if you don't want to be alone..." He said softly.

"I know... Thank you..." She leaned her head on his chest, watching the waves as they lapped over each other again. His heart beat soothing her anxious mind.


End file.
